1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an identification apparatus, in particular to an identification apparatus for identifying (motor) vehicles and/or components thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the context of diagnostic work and service work on motor vehicles, situations in which the vehicle being worked on, and/or components of the vehicle, must be identified, for example in order to replace components and make suitable replacement parts available, often occur in the repair shop.
In order to allow the components to be correctly identified in the shop, and so that their installation location in the vehicle can easily be ascertained, the information necessary for this is integrated into diagnostic testers such as those often used in repair shop operations. In order to ascertain the location of a component being sought (e.g. an OBD socket) in the specific vehicle, it is necessary to look into the corresponding diagnostic system or web portal. The images or descriptions contained therein can then be cognitively transferred to the specific vehicle.
This cognitive transfer operation is not trivial especially in complex situations with many components (e.g. in the engine compartment) or with descriptive texts, one reason being that the corresponding information must first be found in the diagnostic system. Because the installation and removal of components is often very time- and labor-intensive, precise and rapid provision of the necessary information that refers to the specific vehicle is desirable.